


Running Water

by chwangdol



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cock Worship, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied Past Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Morning Wood, Post-Canon, Sexual Inexperience, messy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: Sing falls asleep in Yutlung's bed.





	Running Water

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this for ever, and finally wrote it. Non-beta'd as always. Edited aka read over once.

Sing wakes up to a mouthful of hair. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep in Yutlung’s half-made bed, and he doesn’t think he fell asleep spooning him. 

He puffs the hair out of his mouth, lays there for a while before he registers a couple things. One, his right arm is completely numb. Two, he has a very prominent morning erection, pressed up right against Yutlung’s back.

He tries to shimmy away from Yutlung without waking him. It doesn’t work. 

Yutlung looks soft and innocent as he turns his head and blinks awake. He reminds Sing of a sleepy kitten.

He doesn’t look surprised to see Sing behind him, but frowns when he sees the disarray of the bed. Sing’s sure they’re sleeping on top of a blanket that’s there only for decoration. He doesn’t understand why rich people’s beds need to be so complicated.

“Why didn’t one of the servants wake us?” Yutlung mumbles, and Sing does his best to not become red faced when he shifts to sit up and his ass passes right over his hard-on. 

He can pinpoint the moment Yutlung feels it. The way his lips part in slight surprise and his eyebrows scrunch together in thought.

The soft innocence is gone in seconds, replaced by a smirking devil. 

His eyes meet Sing, and Sing’s face finally turns a scarlet red. He makes another attempt to leave, but Yutlung makes a cooing noise and settles him with a gentle squeeze to his shoulder.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” he assures him. It sounds more sensual than comforting. Sounds like a line from one of the pornos the guys back at his place tape over all the VHS’s. (He should’ve known none of them would keep a copy of  _ Lady and the Tramp _ lying around. Although if he remembers correctly, the porno’s title was something similar.)

“I’ll just go shower,” he tries, but knows as he says the words there’s no way he’s getting out of this that easily.

Yutlung lets out a soft laugh and sits up, taking his hair out of the messy bun he’d done up for sleep and redoing it in a ponytail that’s almost just as messy, “It’s okay,” he tells him, “I can help you.”

Sing’s brain short-circuits for a moment, long enough for Yutlung to pull the blanket off of both of them and push Sing onto his back. He starts registering things properly as Yutlung tugs down his pants. 

He makes to protest, but it comes out in a flurry of stutters instead. It’s hard to form coherent thoughts when he’s hard and Yutlung’s looking up at him as he frees his erection. He’s better looking than any of the people in those pornos, girls and guys both. 

Just Yutlung’s hand on his dick has him whimpering and canting his hips up. 

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Yutlung sounds almost surprised. Sing looks away, half in embarrassment, half because the sight of Yutlung holding his dick is enough to make him cum. 

His breaths get deeper as Yutlung strokes him, graceful, practiced movements that somehow feel better than Sing’s own hand. 

He chances a quick look down at Yutlung, just in time to see him leaning his head down, and Sing’s toes curl at what that means, what’s about to happen. He grips the bedding in anticipation, and then he sees Yutlung’s pink tongue touch the head of his cock and he barely even  _ feels _ it but it has his coming, in thick ropes all over Yutlung’s mouth and face.

Yutlung looks caught off guard for a moment, looks surprised, and the sight of him covered in Sing’s spunk with that shocked look on his face has Sing’s dick twitching and hardening again. 

He barely hears Yutlung’s soft, “Holy shit,” but he can feel the breath that leaves his mouth with the words.

“I’ve never,” Yutlung begins, and Sing sets himself up with his forearms so he can see him better, “I’ve never been with someone so young before.”

“Only two years younger than you,” Sing grumbles, and Yutlung quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Closest I get to someone my own age is kissing the other boys men bring to bed with them.”

Sing feels his body go rigid as anger and guilt pool through him, doesn’t even notice that Yutlung is sitting up and crawling over him until he’s face-to-face with him. 

He hasn’t wiped off any of Sing’s cum, and if Sing wasn’t so horny he’d be disgusted.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Yutlung asks him, and Sing can’t stumble out an answer before Yutlung’s mouth is on his. He can taste himself on Yutlung’s tongue and lips, only winces slightly at the salty taste before he lets himself get lost in the heat of Yutlung’s mouth. 

He lays back on the bed again, reaches up to grab at Yutlung, squeezes his delicate shoulders and biceps before he’s flipping them so he can look at Yutlung under him.

They break apart and Sing freezes. He doesn’t know what he’s doing up here. Doesn’t know what he’s doing with any of this.

Yutlung doesn’t seem alarmed by his sudden stillness, instead he smooths a calming hand over his jaw and leans up so they can kiss again. 

“What do you want, Sing?” he asks, so quiet and calm and reassuring, but it doesn’t stop Sing’s head from spinning. 

He wants to get off again, but can’t bring himself to admit that, not when Yutlung’s looking up at him with kind eyes he’s never seen on him before.

Instead, he manages out a stuttered, “I don’t know,” and prays Yutlung takes pity on him. 

After another, gentle kiss he does.

Sing is maneuvered back onto his back, and Yutlung moves down his body until his mouth is over Sing’s dick again.

“We can start with an actual blowjob, then,” Yutlung says, a hint of amusement in his voice. Sing feels like maybe he should be embarrassed, but god it’s hard to feel anything but aroused right now.

He feels Yutlung’s mouth close over his head, a wet heat that Sing can’t help but thrust up into. 

Yutlung doesn’t choke, instead he follows Sing’s hips down until all of Sing’s dick is in his mouth. 

Sing squeezes his eyes shut and wills himself not to cum at just that. 

He can’t help but whimper when Yutlung pulls off with a filthy, audible pop. His hand is pumping him near the base again, squeezing him to the point of near discomfort. 

“Look at me, Soo-ling,” Yutlung demands, and Sing whimpers again as he follows the order without a second thought, propping himself up again so he can look down at him.

Yutlung smirks at him, and then he’s licking a stripe up the side of Sing’s dick. He continues like this, stroking him lazily as he practically slobbers all over him. 

And then he moves to his balls. Licks and sucks him there, and Sing has to squeeze his eyes closed because he never thought that would be so hot. He can’t help but squirm as Yutlung continues his assault, finally opening his eyes when he feels something a little different.

He full on moans at the sight he’s greeted with. Yutlung’s rubbing his cheek against Sing’s cock, replacing the earlier mess of spunk with a mess of spit and precum.

It’s filthy and also the most erotic thing Sing’s seen, fills his head with ideas that have him whimpering and moaning again. 

He wants Yutlung to let his hair down, wants to see him make an even bigger mess of himself, wants to see his cum in that sleek black hair, see Yutlung’s perfect exterior turn into a wreck just for him,  _ because  _ of him. 

He wonders if these are common fantasies, wonders if that’s why Yutlung made him watch as he debauches himself with Sing’s cock. 

And then all his thoughts go blank because Yutlung’s swallowing him down again, taking him down his throat, and Sing can feel it attempt to close around him and that’s what does him in. 

Yutlung barely has time to pull away before Sing is coming. He can feel him swallow down the spunk, and whimpers when he continues to suck him, as if he’s trying to pull more out of him.

His eyes are squeezed shut and his breathing heavy when Yutlung finally pulls off. 

He lays like that for a while, and barely has the capacity to feel guilty when he opens his eyes to Yutlung walking to the en suite to clean himself up. 

He catches his breath and sits up before trying to form the words to offer to return the favor, “Can I - you, uh.” Yeah, he still ends up failing.

Yutlung gives him an incredulous look before shaking his head and starting up a shower.

He lays there for a moment longer, his arm thrown over his eyes as he tries to sort out his emotions. Eventually he deems it a lost cause and pulls his pants back on. The shower is still running as he leaves the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more fics around this concept. Might not. Depends on how much energy classes suck from me.


End file.
